<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riding the MCC Win by KaiBlackwell17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582161">Riding the MCC Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBlackwell17/pseuds/KaiBlackwell17'>KaiBlackwell17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream rides Technoblade on a throne, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, I stan King Technoblade, Implied Sexual Content, King Technoblade, King Technoblade is hot, Love Confessions, M/M, MCC - Freeform, MCC champion Dream, Riding, Soft Technoblade, Technoblade simping, minecraft championship, minecraft parkour, shy dream, top technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBlackwell17/pseuds/KaiBlackwell17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean read the tags real quick. Basically Techno and Dream make a little bet for MCC, Dream loses and Techno gets what he wants.</p><p>(Dear lord I have sinned, please don't hesitate when you send me to hell)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riding the MCC Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN IN THEIR PERSONAS AND I DO NOT CONDONE SHIPPING THEIR ACTUAL PEOPLE IN REAL LIFE. If at anypoint they state these fics make them uncomfortable, then they will be taken down. </p><p>also, this goes out to a friend, Sam, who paid me 2$ and a McChicken to write this fic for him. his taste is *chef's kiss*, but honestly I have never written a full on smut before, so please have mercy *insert that one cringe face emoji here*</p><p>(pst, go check out my other story when your done here, with love, author-san &lt;3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Techno,” Dream called to the king, staring at the awkward corner wall jump in front of him. Dream and Techno were on the MCC world early to get a few practice rounds in. </p><p>“Hm,” Technoblade answered, focusing on the practice parkour jumps he knew he had to nail, or he would never complete today’s run.</p><p>“Let’s make a bet.”</p><p>“What kind of bet?” Techno asked. </p><p>“If I win, you have to do whatever I want, and if you win, vice versa, I will be at your disposal for a few hours.”</p><p>Techno froze. His mind was already running through what he could make Dream do, not all of his thoughts were innocent either. </p><p>“Hello? Earth to Techno?” Dream waved his hand in front of those red eyes. </p><p>Techno cleared his throat, “sorry, I- uh, was thinking about something. Anyway, yes, I agree to the bet.” </p><p>Dream smirked under his mask, “about?”</p><p>“Making you my footstool,” Techno mumbled, his cheeks and ears were bright red and hot to the touch, but Dream couldn’t see that under Techno’s own mask either. </p><p>Soon enough, it was getting close to the event time and the rest of their team portaled into the Minecraft Championship world, Dream and Techno waited for them by the team ranking pedestals on the beach. Then the clock started its count down and all the teams waited patiently to teleport to the first event. </p><p>Dream and Techno were neck and neck for first and second place the whole tournament. Their rivalry did not go unnoticed and was the focus of the tournament from the admins. The admins kept commenting on the live streams how hard these two were competing against each other even though they were supposed to be working together. Especially when it got to the Parkour. The bell barely rang and Dream took off instantly, Techno trying to keep up not that many blocks behind him. Dream slipped on one of his jumps and fell into the void. Techno laughed and pushed forward, taking first place. Dream respawned and started to run. </p><p>Dream leaped around the wall and slammed into the marble floor. He rolled and made the next run of jumps through the iron doors. He was quickly closing in on the infamous ladder and window pane run of parkour. He watched Technoblade fall over and over again and he grinned. Dream leapt past Techno as he respawned. Techno looked up and saw the green jacket and boots gracefully jump from the platform. Techno froze and watched Dream’s golden hair fly around his mask, his arms were outstretched and he looked like an angel flying through the air. All Technoblade could think about was how gorgeous Dream would look under him, begging to be loved by everything Techno has.</p><p>Dream grabbed the top of the ladder, crouched on it like a cat getting ready to pounce. Dream breathed in and leaped to the next ladder between the window panes. He gracefully slipped his body around the windows and off the ladders like this was natural for him. The admins were quiet and in awe watching Dream below them. </p><p>“He’s like a jaguar,” Major Scott whispered. Landlord could only nod his head.</p><p>“Wait, what is Techno doing?” Landlord pointed at the pink haired king kneeling on the ground, eyes ahead watching Dream.</p><p>“No clue.”</p><p>Technoblade finally started moving when his team mates started catching up. He successfully completed the window ladders and moved on. They could see Dream alone in the distance, with no competition, smoothly running the course. </p><p>Dream looked up and the dark nether brick tower covered with iron trap door covers. He cracked his back and wrists. He breathed in and slowly exhaled. Dream walked onto the first trap door and then jumped up to the next one, quickly pulling his legs onto the ledge. One by one Dream climbed the tower. His arms and legs groaned in protest at the last few, but he pushed through and pulled himself over the last ledge. Dream stood up and sprinted over to the throne, sitting down. </p><p>“A runner has completed the course in a new record time of 4 minutes and 37 seconds,” the announcer called out to all the contestants. Everyone stopped in their jumps and started to discuss if it was Dream or Techno who finished first. </p><p>“Hey! No one give up yet! We still have a lot of time to complete the course. No one give up! Let’s make our friends and families proud by completing this course. If you came to win and win only, then you need to rethink your decisions and get the fuck going on these jumps!” Tommy yelled at all of the defeated looks spreading around the youtubers as they heard the announcer call the winner. Tubbo and Wilbur smiled at the young boy and how mature he could actually be. Wilbur grabbed Tubbo’s hand and helped him make the next jump. Everyone was smiling and laughing and actually enjoying the run now. </p><p>Technoblade was now climbing the last tower. His red cape dramatically flapped behind him as he scaled the iron doors high up in the sky. Techno made the last jump and huffed as he pulled himself over the ledge. He looked up and saw Dream sitting on the throne, his left leg crossed over the other. His arm propping up his smirking face. </p><p>“I’m the King now,” Dream laughed, “and I’ll have your crown by the end of the night.”</p><p>A hot feeling flowed through his body at the image of Dream lounging on this golden throne, his mind wanting to take Dream right there on the throne in front of everyone. Techno leaned over Dream, one arm next to Dream’s head. </p><p>“No. I don’t think you will,” He whispered in Dream’s ear and pressed the button to lock in his time. </p><p>“Runner has completed the course,” the announcer called. Techno turned around and walked to the waiting area. Dream blushed hard and eventually cooled himself enough to go to the waiting room with Techno. </p><p>After the parkour challenge, Technoblade’s team was leading in first place by a huge amount. Dream was in first place by only a few points. Techno knew there was only one event left and the final battle which they would partake in, so in theory he could catch up. </p><p>One of the admins scrolled through an electronic feed of the contestant’s family and friends votes. When he finished scrolling and counting he stood up in front of the event portal, the players ready to hear the last event.<br/>“Well, your people have voted. The last event is Ace Race!” </p><p>Techno perked up and whipped his head around to see Dream’s reaction. Dream face palmed and clenched his fist. Techno laughed out loud and went to put on his armor. Dream knew he could not beat Techno in this event and he cursed out loud the whole time he was suiting up. His ego was going down the drain. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>“And with that, the Pink Parrots are this week’s Minecraft Championship winners! With their team leader, Technoblade in first place, and Dream in second place overall! Burren and Michael both competing in the top ten!” Landlord announced. The Pink Parrots all stood on the stage together waving and smiling to their friends in the crowd. Sapnap and George cheered and hollered for Dream and Philza, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo all cheered for Technoblade. Everyone got changed into their normal clothes and went back to their homes, the admins staying behind to close down the world and lock the portal until the next championship. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>Technoblade got back home to his castle, his minions and maids all hugging and congratulating him. He smiled and hugged them back. </p><p>“Thank you guys. Now clear out the throne room and do not let anyone in besides Dream for the rest of the night. We are going to wind down and relax together,” Technoblade handed his coat to one of the minions and everyone cleared away. Techno changed into some comfortable slacks and a loose red dress shirt, sleeves rolled up. He slipped on his black boots and headed down the hall from his room to his throne. Techno sat down and pulled up Dream’s contact on his device. </p><p>Come over. Meet me in my throne room, the maids will show you the way. Footstool.<br/>Your most honorable King</p><p>Techno closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Well hello, your highness,” Dream mocked, still wearing that creepy mask.</p><p>“Come here Dream,” Techno beckoned Dream closer to his throne, sitting in it the same way Dream sat in the parkour throne earlier. Dream gulped and started walking forward, anxiety filling his gut. Technoblade stood up, straightening the front of his shirt and pushing the fallen sleeves back up to his elbow. Dream’s anxiety filled stomach was filled with a different feeling as he watched Techno push his sleeves up and flip his long pink hair over his shoulder. Dream’s knees were a little weak at the sight and he almost tripped, but he managed to keep walking until he was a few feet in front of the King.</p><p>“If you are going to make me your footstool or personal servant, please just get it over with,” Dream spoke harshly, tugging on the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Technoblade walked until he was face to face with Dream. He took off his pig mask and tossed it to the side. He heard Dream’s breath hitch. Dream’s brain was circuiting, how much hotter could this guy get?</p><p>Technoblade reached up to Dream’s face, holding the mask with one hand and unclipping it behind the blonde’s head. Techno slowly pulled the mask off and tossed it onto his own. And if Dream wasn’t the most handsome and angelic person Techno had seen, he wouldn’t know where to look for an even more perfect creation than this one. Dream bit his lip and looked away in embarrassment, no one had ever seen his face before. Techno grabbed Dream’s chin and pulled his face close. Dream stared into those dark red eyes, falling in love with them instantly. Techno smiled softly and leaned down to Dream’s ear. </p><p>“I am so fucking infatuated with you, you are God’s most perfect creation and I don’t believe in God,” Techno breathed into Dream’s ear, “Dream. I want you to ride me so fucking hard.”</p><p>A shiver went down Dream’s spine and he let out the smallest whimper. Techno looked back to the blonde’s face. He was flush and eyes were glazed over with lust. The King chuckled and pulled Dream’s lips to his. </p><p>Dream instantly melted into Techno’s kiss. His lips were soft and moving with a gentle, fiery passion that started to make Dream’s knees shake. Techno took notice and placed his hand on the small of Dream’s back, pulling them both a few feet back until Techno felt his legs hit the soft cushing of his throne. Techno slowly sat back into the material, pulling Dream right on top of him. Techno pulled back from the kiss to look at Dream’s red, glossy lips and that sweet smile he gave Techno. Dream’s hand slipped down to the black sweats he was wearing and he gently pulled them down, taking his time and making a show for Technoblade who had all the patience in the world, but right now he looked like he was going to go on a murdering spree if Dream moved any slower.</p><p>“Shit. You didn’t wear anything under those. Did you come here expecting to get fucked, Dream?” Techno growled up at Dream as he grabbed those tan naked hips. Dream blushed and traveled his hands down to Techno’s buckle. </p><p>“The thought might have crossed my mind,” Dream tried to mumble, biting his lip harder to hide his smile. Technoblade was definitely smitten and falling in love with one of his biggest rivals and friends, if he hadn’t already done that when they first met. </p><p>Dream tossed the belt over his shoulder without caution. Techno lifted his hips and Dream helped pull his slacks and boxers down enough to pull his dick out. Dream wrapped his hand around Techno and slowly stroked him. Techno threw his head back against the chair and groaned, gripping Dream’s hips for some sort of stabilizer. </p><p>“Do you want me to prep you or do you want to do it?” Techno slowed Dream down and reached for the small bottle of lube in his pocket. Dream tucked his head into Techno’s neck. </p><p>“I’ve never… please do it for me,” Dream asked quietly. Techno pulled Dream back. </p><p>“You’ve never? Not even to yourself?” Techno asked. Dream shyly shook his head.</p><p>“Am I pushing you too far? We don’t have to do this Dream,” Techno panicked and looked at him with a lot of worry. </p><p>Dream smiled, “Techno, I love you, if I were to pick anybody in this world to lose it too, I would pick you everytime.” </p><p>Techno’s heart soared and he kissed under Dream’s ear, “me too.”</p><p>Techno coated his fingers in the lavender scented lube and slowly massaged the blonde’s entrance. Dream whimpered and relaxed back into pressure. Techno pushed in one finger, letting Dream relax and get used to this feeling. Dream whispered to move a few seconds later and Techno slowly teased finger in and out, adding a second one when the tight Dream had relaxed further. Dream whimpered at the new stretch and slight burn, but it quickly turned to a hot high pitched moan when Techno pushed all the way in and combed his fingers forward, hitting Dream’s spot. </p><p>“Do that again,” Dream whined. Techno smirked and added a third finger too. Dream was drooling as Techno kept running over that spot again and again. Heat was pooling in Dream’s stomach and the release was building up quick. He tangled a hand in the King’s long hair and clenched a fist in his shirt. </p><p>“I- I am about to-” Dream tried to pant out, cutoff by Techno pulling his fingers out and cutting off Dream’s release. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and whimpered at the loss. </p><p>“You ready?” </p><p>“Yes, please God,” Dream moaned. Techno pushed Dream up a little bit and then slowly helped Dream sit back down on Techno. Dream cringed at the stretch, but he sat himself all the way down on Techno. Techno held to those tan hips for life. The tight heat and intimacy with his long time crush overwhelmed him and his heart. Then, Dream made the first move and rolled his hips forward. The movement made both parties moan. </p><p>“Dream, you are doing so well. You are literally perfect. Dream,” Techno kept moaning Dream’s name like he was worshipping God. Dream started to slowly move his hips up and down, Techno helping keep Dream’s balance and stability. Dream smiled down at Techno and pulled him in for a kiss, Dream smiled into it and then placed his forehead on Techno’s and started to move harder. Dream slammed his hips down and bounced vigorously. Techno thought he was ascending to Heaven. </p><p>Techno was close and he knew Dream was close too, so he angled his hips upwards when Dream came crashing down and pushing back, and Dream howled in pleasure, saliva drooling down his chin. Techno kept this rhythm of pushing up as Dream came down. Dream’s legs started to quiver really bad and his body clenching around Techno. </p><p>“Techno. I- I am going to cum,” Dream moaned out and gripped Techno’s shoulders. </p><p>“Me too,” Techno groaned in response as he used the last of his strength on fucking up into the tight heat wrapped around him. Dream finally released all over him and Techno’s shirts, collapsing forward. Techno wrapped his arms around Dream and released into the blonde. They both were panting and then Techno chuckled. </p><p>“I love you Dream. Always have, never thought you would have anything for me other than hatred and rivalry,” Techno confessed, one tear slipping away. Dream was quick to wipe the stray tear and kiss under Techno’s eye. </p><p>“Hey,” Dream held Techno’s face softly, “I am sorry. I didn’t know how to deal with these feelings I had for you. All I craved was your attention and hoping you had the same feelings for me, but I took it out with anger and rivalry. I love you too, so much it hurts sometimes.”</p><p>They smiled then laughed together. Techno pulled out of Dream and Dream hissed in pain, Techno whispered a quick sorry and kissed him. Techno picked up the sleepy boy and carried him to his room. </p><p>“Let’s clean up and we can go to sleep,” Techno said as he brushed back Dream’s bangs. Dream nodded and closed his eyes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>